Doctor Dogoier
'Doctor Dogoier '''was one of the first science teachers at Reefside High during it's first years, from 1907 till his death just prior to the Great Depression in 1929. Character History Prologue He raised the orphan Kairi Dazi as his own and had home-schooled him till getting his job at Reefside High. He'd previously worked part-time studying cars as they were becoming the next big thing. He began creating more complex looking vehicles in secret, even from his son. However, he soon would have to put those plans into action. The Star Fairy One day, shortly before the first day of school, he crossed paths with the Star Fairy who foretold that his world was one of 9 and that some people vow to control them all. One of them was Count Vladsmir, who had amassed a giant vampire army and planned to enter Murgär (which is what they call Earth). He had planned to attack for years, but the recent San Francisco Earthquake had sped up the time he would be able to invade. The Star Fairy told him she could bring his ideas to life and they might be able to stop him. Kairi had grown a love for archery and had his powers ready for the first day of classes. By night, he would consult his new friend and eventually created 5 powers connected to the 5 machines he had designed previously. The "Season" Dogoier watched his first batch of students closely and had come up with a short list just prior to the attack. However, when the attack came, four unlikely youth rose to fight: Alister McKnight-a Lady's man who is very patient, Cassius Landros-grandson of a 49er who wanted to do something else with his life, Clare Cahill-the mayor's daughter, and Ernest Hartford-a curious youth who likes rock climbing and other adventures across the state's diverse terrain. Along with Kairi, the team formed to fight the monster Crystal Wing. Other monsters they fought were Shadow Hawk, Zola, and Vladsmir's greatest warrior, Rathtar, which destroyed their second robo, Battalion Robo, but they prevailed. Epilogue The Star Fairy, before her departure, had created what Dogoier called a bunker, but it was a place that they could make sure that, now that the threat was gone (although he stole Clare's bestie Myra), he knew that they might return and and wanted the powers to be safe. Doctor Dogoier, nor his team, would ever see the powers again. Personality Although he never married and took Kairi, a child of Asian decent, as his own, he is very family oriented and wants to help others in anyway he can. Notes * He is the first mentor to be what he calls an expert (teacher, professor, instructor), until Sensei Kanoi ** Then followed by Tommy Oliver, Udonna, RJ, Pai Zhuq Masters, Mentor Ji, Mick, Rosa, Sir Gareth (technically), and Charles * He is based off Tommy, Andrew Hartford, and Charles in his characterization * He mentioned he likes history as well and is one of the first modern writers with evidence of The Boma See Also * Dr. Dazai-Sentai Counterpart from ''Turboranger * Misa Yamaguchi-Sentai Counterpart (as the rangers homeroom teacher) Category:Mentors Category:PR Mentors Category:Teachers Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Geauga Society (comic) Category:Lemurseighteen